Dark Magic
by kittycalgirl
Summary: a part wizard part keronian battles to balance her dark magic with her light magic, as the platoon uses her to seek revenge on kururu.


_**I Don't own Sgt. Frog or the characters. except my oc**_

* * *

Candlelight flickered and danced on the rock walls emitting just enough glow to show the hieroglyphics engraved on them. With its various gods and creatures of the dark painted in gold, blue, and reds it was hard not to become distracted by the elegance and mystery it displayed.

I looked down at the old spell book I held in my hands and sifted through it until I found the right page.

It took a while, seeming as I kept stopping at certain spells that caught my eye, but Knowledge, after all, was not the reason I have traveled so far to come here.

Once I had found the heirolife spell, I opened my dark purple cape and whipped out my wooden staff and pedestal. Being part wizard, I have the privilege of having the ability of pulling an insane amount of objects out of my cape and hat.

Fixating the book until it was perfectly aligned with the corners of the pedestal, (my OCD getting the better of me_) _I clear my throat to begin.

I wave my staff over the book while muttering the words in the spell, creating a dark purple vortex. Satisfied, I push it to the left with a wave of my arm.

Next, I start a more complex step. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath and let the dark magic overtake my body. As the spell book takes in my energy, it starts to emit a blue glow and out of the pages a vortex of white light forms.

Dropping my staff, I bring my hands together, combining the two vortexes. I close my eyes, and pray this works.

* * *

In the meeting room, Keroro was discussing one of his ridiculous plans.

"Kururu! Pay attention! You need to put more effort into these meetings!" the yellow devil gave a look as if he were hurt by Keroro's words.

"Actually captain, it takes a lot of effort to ignore you all." He smirked and resumed his relaxed position. Infuriated by his inferior, Keroro pointed to the door silently banning him from the room. Kururu got the gist and left, laughing the entire way.

"Gero! Change of plans! We're now going to take revenge on kururu."

A hesitant silence filled the room. Tamama was the first to speak up. "Sarge, I would… but I want to live until I lose my tail…sorry"

Giroro was second to voice his opinion. "As much as I hate him, we need our intelligence officer for the invasion."

Keroro turned to Dororo, his last and only hope; who fell and turned out to be a piece of cardboard. Keroro scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well, his opinion never amounted to much anyway."

Up in a hole in the ceiling, the poor blue ninja sat in a ball crying.

"Tamama, you are going to live, and Giroro, I'm just going to pretend you agreed with me." Keroro jumped on the table and struck a heroic pose.

"I have the perfect plan! I have caught word of a keronian wizard that will perform spells for a job. We shall hire this man and use his powers to take revenge on Kururu!" Giroro's fist slammed into the table

"Yes! And then we can use his magic to conquer Pekopon!" Keroro scoffed.

"Are you crazy? That would never work!" Keroro whipped out his phone and punched in some numbers.

"Hello? Is this the wizard keronian? It is? And you answered on the first call? You really must have no life then. Anyway, we have a jo-" he slowly lowered the phone from his face.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" Keroro asked weakly. Giroro snatched the pone phone from his hand.

"Hello? No… this is someone else… yes… sorry about that… we have a job for you, we want revenge. We'll pay you for it. Thank you ok. Our address is…wait how do you know our-!?… Um…. Bye." The weapons specialist looked down at the phone.

"Not a conversation I wished to have."

* * *

**Wizard keronian... creative name I know. Anyway, kudos to the fanfiction writer who inspired me to write this one. I would say the screen name, but I dunno if they would want me to or not.** **I think I might make this fanfic more reader interactive, the others I wrote weren't. I think I might put hints of crushing/romance. keromois, kurumois, gironatsu, or other. just put it in pm or review, or don't at all. you have no obligation to.**


End file.
